Adventureland
by sands93
Summary: <html><head></head>Gail and Holly have an adventure post episode where Gail tries to apologize to Holly but Holly relays that she is already seeing someone else. This is their story from here on out. Will be rated M at some point</html>
1. Chapter 1

It had been a very long shift and Gail only had enough energy to process this last file and then it was off to the Penny to join the rest of her friends. Nights had become long and she had been restless due to her thoughts of Holly and what had happened after she had tried to apologize but instead found out that Holly was seeing someone else. "How could she move on so quickly? Was it really just fun for her or is it a rebound? Whoever this woman was, she was most definitely a rebound." Gail softly spoke those words aloud to reassure herself that she was not the one at fault. The blond was walking out of the precinct when the cold brisk wind hit her cheeks and reminded her of all the reasons she should just warm her soul tonight with her friends. Gail walked over to the bar to join Andy and Tracy who just had finished their second round of shots. As she shed her scarf and jacket and rolled up her sleeves ready to forget the sorrow and the long day of work she just had completed, the door opened and her friends erupted with noise. The blond turned around to find her breathing hitch and her heart race as her icy blues met the beautiful woman standing before her. Holly was not there for her, instead draped on her arm was a gorgeous dirty blond, brown eyed stunning woman with a slim figure and cute style. As Traci called for their third round, Gail took it upon herself to make her drink a double. Holly walked over to the bar without her friend and asked if it was okay to chat with her. Gail, not quite drunk enough was hesitant but agreed anyway. "I hope you do not mind me being here. I like this bar, it is full of people that are ordinary and genuine. I brought Addison with me tonight, the woman I am seeing and I do not want to be in your way, so you say the words and we are out of here." Holly spoke as quickly as possible leaving Gail with little time to process. "Its fine Holly, I dont own the place. Enjoy." Feeling proud of her sternness, she turned and walked away calling for another double shot. "Slow down there Tiger," Traci knew something had just happened and needed to be there to listen instead of encourage the drinking. Chris took it upon himself to invite the ladies over with hopes of maybe persuading one of them to choose him instead, leaving two options for Gail; ignore her friends or join them and watch her ex and Addison be smitten. The alcohol was kicking in and she decided that Holly no longer could hold her down and she was going to enjoy tonight just like she had planned before they joined. Dov and Chloe were in the corner snuggling, Andy and Swarek were sharing a moment, Holly and Addison looked content to hold hands and Traci had just stepped away to answer Steve's call, which left Gail staring with disgust. Gail pushed her chair back obnoxiously and grabbed her coat and scarf and headed towards the door to leave behind this love fest. The brisk wind hit her in the face and she blinked her eyes trying to focus on the road ahead. Home was only a three mile walk or a two minute taxi ride, too inebriated to drive or hail a cab, she chose to walk. Halfway down the street, a small figure appeared behind her and started to close the distance. Her hand jumped to her hip which was protocol but nothing, no gun. She had left her bag on the bench in the locker room which held her gun, badge and uniform. When the blond turned around to assess the situation, the figure had disappeared. "Dov, Chris, Steve, Swarek...this is not a joke. Please stop, I am too tipsy for games and just want to go home." When she turned back around in the direction she started, there he was, a man with no intentions of letting her pass.

Holly-1:20 am: Gail, I am sorry about tonight. I shouldn't have come to the Penny with Addison. That was low and below the belt especially since you just were informed of our relationship. Speaking of which, I came back to the office to grab my lab coat and your bag and utility belt were sitting in the locker room. Ill hold onto them and make sure they get back to you when you need them. Take care Gail. XO

Holly was tipsy, not drunk yet but tipsy and as she stumbled out of the Penny, Addison in tow, she couldn't help but think of the last time she left the Penny. The beautiful blond had just cut holly with her words and left her to watch Gail disappear into the night. What a feeling that she had and the night to follow was just as treacherous. Addison snapped her back into reality by asking if she wanted to come back to her apartment and have a glass of wine and sit by the fire. In an ideal world that would have been all that she would have dreamed of, but in this moment she was in the mood to go home and just be with herself. She kissed Addison on the cheek, leaving her with a sliver of doubt and uneasiness. "Ill call you tomorrow. Thanks for a fun night." "Holly, who was that blond girl? Do you just work with her or is there more to the story?" Holly smiled without emotion and only replied with, "You have nothing to worry about when it comes to Gail." Addison hoped that she could believe Holly as she realized that she was falling for the brunette and didn't want Gail to get in the way. As they parted ways, the brunette grabbed her phone and pushed the number representing Gail.

Holly- 1:42 am: Sorry to bother again, I just want to make sure you got home safely. Goodnight.

Gail- 1:43 am: I am fine.

Holly- 1:47 am: Okay goodnight.

Holly didn't think anything of the short and crass comments, that was Gails' nature and to be honest the past couple of weeks hadn't been all that great between them. As she walked into her house, her body found the couch and her head, the pillow just asking for the night to close in around her.

The smell of ammonia, the hard cold floor and the pain in her jaw, eye and back was all unbearable. "Where am I?" Gail said very abruptly hoping that Dov or Chris would come in and tell her it was all a dream and everything was okay. She tried to stand but her feet were chained to a pipe and her hands tied to a bar a few feet above her head. The blond wiggled her head enough against the floor to free one eye from the blindfold only to reveal that she was in a warehouse of sorts with few windows and lots of metal. A lantern lit the room where she appeared to be the only one residing. Her shirt soaked with blood, her pants ripped and her skin ablaze from all of the nerves. This couldn't be happening to me again, as she thought about the probability of being taken hostage twice in one life and how the odds were in her favor. "Whoever you are, my friends will find you, they will kill you and they will not think twice about it." She yelled at the top of her lungs, exerting all of her energy until her one good eye closed again as she drifted off into sleep.

The alarm clock buzzed at exactly the same time it did every Monday morning waking Traci and Steve to propel them on their way. They had a busy day of stakeouts in front of them and if the hangover wasn't bad enough, they had to deal with everyone else and their crappy attitudes. When everyone finally arrived into the office, the meeting was to be had about who was partnered with who and where they would be stationed for the day. "Where is Peck?" Oliver half jokingly called out. "I thought that she was with the girls for the weekend," Diaz offered up. Traci and Andy looked at each other and immediately stood and left the room without having to say another word. "Have you seen her since she left the Penny?" Traci with worry in her eyes replied to Andy without words. Marching back into the conference room, Traci gathered everyones attention stating that Gail had not been seen since Saturday night at the Penny. Panic set in, how could an entire fleet of police officers not notice when one of their own went missing. Traci grabbed the phone and dialed the lab. "Forensic Pathology, this is Erin speaking," "Erin, this is Traci, a detective down in 15, I need to speak with Holly right away. Tell her I am coming to the lab and I need ten minutes of her time." When Traci arrived, Holly was waiting as directed with a worried look on her face. She was hoping that it wasn't going to be a mass murder extravaganza as she was already busy with the past few weeks of examinations. "Have you seen or heard from Gail since the night at the Penny." "Holly immediately went white and was apprehensive to respond knowing that this could not be good. "I heard from her that night, she texted me that she was fine and when I inquired about her getting home. I could tell she was not in the mood to talk to me so I let her be and did not try and find her again." That was all Traci needed to hear and she was out the door faster then she came in. Holly was getting used to these women leaving her in the dust with emotions high and little knowledge to calm her nerves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and the comments. I am not a very good writer but the idea is there. Sorry for the grammar problems and spelling mistakes. Also i do not own any of these characters. **

**Enjoy**

Holly found herself sliding down the wall with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. How could Gail be missing? She pulled out her phone and looked over the messages that they had sent since the day they met. Some playful and some serious but Holly couldn't help the tears that were filling her eyes. _I was so harsh with her when all she tried to do was apologize. Then last night I decided to flaunt Addison in her face and now she is missing. Way to go Holly, way to go. _The thoughts and possibilities were just overwhelming. Being the forensic pathologist, she was subjected to the nasty things that people were capable of, and now the possibility of Gail ending up on her table was heartbreaking. She needed a distraction, so she did what she did best and occupied herself in her work. A few hours later, with little work accomplished she found herself staring at her phone waiting for anyone to contact her. The lack of patience was starting to weigh in on her and Holly decided to take the elevator down to the precinct and see where the case was at. Steve and Traci were busy looking over the traffic cameras while Dov, Chloe, Nick and Andy were attempting to trace the phone and the pings that the texts would have left. When Holly walked in, she walked straight towards Gails desk where the clutter was overbearing but underneath all of those papers, there was a receipt. It was a receipt for the batting cages. "Why would she still have that, " Holly whispered trying to come to turns that Gail had sentiment and saved their first dates receipt. All she could do now was sit and wait, wait for one of her friends to update her.

Addison- 12:20 pm: Hey babe, just seeing how your day is and wondering if we are still on for dinner.

Holly couldn't help but roll her eyes, she cared for this woman, honestly she did but her timing was terrible.

Holly- 12:22 pm: Something came up at work and I cant get out early tonight. I will call you when I am free. Xo

For now all Holly could do was participate in the waiting game.

"Wake up, wake up bitch," a husky voice was instructing Gail to do something that she did not want to do. Her eyes opened and instead of being icy blue, they were red with burst blood vessels and her face white as snow. "Who are you and what do you want," that was the only thing Gail could muster out of her before her eyes shut again. "A year ago, you tried to take me out off of Central and Park Ave but you missed and ever since then I have been in hiding waiting for the right moment to make your life just as miserable as mine." Her eyes flashed open, remembering the day, the minute and the second that her bullet grazed his head and how her Kevlar took a hit. "Eli Thomas," escaped softly from Gail's lips. She knew that this was no game, Eli had a record longer than anyone she had ever booked. Her first year as a rookie, she booked Eli for rape and battery, he was given bail and never appeared again, that was until last year, Andy and her responded to a dispute that he had initiated. When Gail arrived, she recognized him and gave him two chances to stand down. A bullet to Andy's vest and a bullet to Gail's and that was all he needed to escape but not before a bullet grazed his head, leaving an atrocious scar. "Just do what you are going to do to me and stop pussyfooting around it." Gail was sure that whatever he was going to do was not going to be pleasant and she would rather he just get it over with then to play games. " I have been watching you for months, you were just living your life like you had no regrets, meanwhile you continued to ruin others. Who is that pretty brunette you have been spending a lot of time with, huh? Holly, is her name?" Eli knew he would strike a nerve with that comment and Gail went insane. Attempting all methods of lashing out and freeing her hands, the chains only tightened and her body got weak. "I had been watching the both of you, but I noticed you came out alone and I had to take the opportunity before it escaped, bummer you both couldn't be here." And with a smirk on his face, one right hook and Gail was knocked out cold.

"I got something," Traci yelled to the precinct. Everyone including Holly raced over to the computer where Traci and Steve were sitting. "This is the last image we have of her walking down the street. She turned around and looked at something." Traci was pointing while Steve was printing the pictures to add to the board. The next image was not something that any of the officers nor Holly were prepared to see, Gail on the ground, with a man in a ski mask and all black clothes hovering over her. Traci turned around in her chair and faced all of her colleagues and friends, looking for anything she might be able to muster up to assure them. "What we have here appears to be an abduction and foul play. I need all of you to keep your heads in the game and start thinking of who might want to harm Gail. Also, Holly mentioned that she received a text from Gail about an hour after Gail left the Penny, which means that there should be record of it somewhere via satellite. Lets bring our girl home." With that closing, the group departed in panic and started to work on the small and specific details of Gails abduction. Holly sat back down and put her head into her hands and couldn't help but cry. Andy knelt in front of her and promised that they would bring her home one way or another. " I was so harsh with her, she warned me in the beginning that she was like a cat in a tree, that relationships scared her. She then overhears words that were out of context and panicked and I let her. I didn't do anything about it and then I gave up. I stopped caring and moved on. But then she came to apologize and I was so harsh and to top it all off, I threw Addison in her face this weekend. She didn't deserve that and now she is alone with some crazed man and God knows what is happening to her." Andy didn't have much to say but instead she hugged Holly and stayed in the embrace until she felt Holly's muscles ease. Steve grabbed his keys and ran past the desk yelling that a ping occurred about 46 minutes from the precinct. With that profound evidence Dov and Chris followed behind and Andy and Chloe were going to be their ground support.

The blondes eyes opened to Eli loading his gun. The woman was tired and weak, she had lost a lot of blood and hadn't been fed or given water in a few days. "We are going to play a game," Eli offered up with a smile on his face. "How compliant can Gail Peck be? I have loaded three bullets into the chamber and will ask you some questions. If I like the answer and believe you then I wont play roulette but if I don't like the answer, then we gamble." Gail tried to readjust and just spit as far as she could hoping to connect with his face. "Wrong move sweetheart." He fired his weapon but no bullet ejected. "Five more shots, three more bullets. Lets start shall we? One: You will call your friends and tell them that you are fine and that you needed a break. Once that is over then you will access your files from my computer and delete my name from the system so I can come out of hiding." Gail looked at him and just spit again. "Ill take that as a no then." Eli fired but this time a bullet left the chamber hitting Gail in the upper thigh. A squeal erupted from the chained woman and a tear fell down her bloody, filthy cheek. "Lets continue shall we, two: when i am done with you, you will help me leave this town with a new identity and a clear background. That is your ticket out of here alive." All Gail could muster was "fuck you." The brute of a man did not like this answer and fired again. Nothing. "Well that leaves three shots down, three shots left with two bullets. The next wont be in your leg. Three: Where are they holding my brother, I know you guys grabbed him last year and I want to know where he is." Gail looked surprised, she was on that stakeout and it was high priority and top secret. "I cant give you all that you want to know, I can tell you that I was on the stakeout where we arrested him, but they took him away after that without my knowledge." Eli nodded his head in response accompanied with "I believe that you do not know where he is but the fact that you again were apart of ruining one of my brothers life just is not okay with me." A sharp pain flooded her abdomen. She felt warm and numb all that the same time. The blondes eyes were starting to close and her breathing was now laboured. She closed her eyes unaware if she would open them again. She prayed she wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again sorry for the errors. Thanks for all the comments and reviews. I hope you guys are enjoying**

"This is 1534 en route to 1960 W Sadie Street. It is believed that whoever abducted Gail used her cell phone at this address before service was cut off." Steve radioed to the precinct. Holly was standing with Andy and Chloe trying to become involved with the group. Chloe pulled up the address hoping it was linked to someone in the system. "Eli Thomas," Chloe read aloud. Andy, who was walking over to the printer at the time stopped in her tracks. "Eli Thomas as in brown hair, blue eyes, 6'3" and a rap sheet really long, Eli Thomas." Chloe and Holly both turned with fear in their eyes while Andy raced over to the radio. "Steve, remember two years ago when Gail and I busted an Eli Thomas for rape and battery and he was set on bail and never returned. And last year how we found him and he shot Gail and I and escaped but not before Gail grazed his head with a bullet...he has been in hiding and off the radar ever since. Steve, you have to hurry, this guy will not mess around, he will harm her." Holly had to sit, she could not even imagine what the officers where going through, what Steve was going through because she felt like shit and she had just recently met Gail and the imprint Gail had made was so significant. When Dov and Steve arrived at the address, they checked their surroundings noting that the house had been abandoned for quite some time but with the recent amount of rain, they could tell that someone had been there recently due to the mud tracks. "On my count, we enter. 1...2...3" Steve whispered across the doorway to his partner. With a loud crash the door broke open to reveal a bunch of draped furniture and dust. Dov looked downstairs and Steve took up. "Traci, I am going to put the video on so that we can use this as evidence when we return. If Holly is sitting near you make sure you warn her that she is apart of these images." As Steve hung up the phone, Traci turned the monitor on and everyone turned their attention to see what and who they were dealing with. "Holly, honey, Steve mentioned that you were in some of this evidence so that is a forewarning that if you don't want to watch that is okay." The woman wanted to know exactly who took Gail and what he was capable of doing so she politely affirmed that she was not leaving. As the group of officers watched, they saw image after image of Gail with other officers, with Holly, they saw that he had watched her in the house through windows and had seen Holly's house. He was tracking Gail and whoever was with her for approximately 5-6 months and no one had noticed. Steve noticed that there were real estate listings of old factories on the table, three to be exact. One about 8 minutes out and the other about 12 minutes out. These had to have some significant meaning. "Traci, pull up the addresses and get us a search warrant. We are starting with the old shoe warehouse off of Lantern Road, it is about 8 minutes away, send backup." With that he hung up and urged Dov out the door.

Gail opened her eyes again and noticed that she was freezing. The woman was naked, completely naked and had horrible thoughts running through her head. She couldn't be positive if anything happened but for now she had to assume as her clothes were no longer keeping her warm. The blonde looked down at her body the best that she could and noticed the lacerations, the black and blues, the gaping bullet holes and the red tinged skin that was so sensitive. Tears started to fall down her face and she could not imagine that this was the way she was going to leave this world. That at the hands of a rapist, a murder, and a criminal, Gail Peck would be no more. Eli walked into the room with only boxers on, confirming Gail's nightmare. He had his way with her and she was not even aware. Her body, so sore, and her mind so tired. She only had one wish left, and that was to end the pain. "Your friends wont find you here, you will die if you choose not to help me. And to be honest I would be okay with that." Eli stated with a matter of fact attitude. Gail just turned her head the best she could, her arms numb from being tied above her and her legs raw from the metal chain wrapped so tight around her ankles. _If I close my eyes maybe this will all go away. I hope that my friends do not attempt to find me, I refuse to let another Jerry situation happen. They do not deserve to be in danger because I am someones prey. _Gail could not stop the thoughts from flooding in. She wondered what the officers were doing and if they even knew she was missing or if they just thought she took a hiatus. Either way, it would register with someone sooner or later but by then it would be too late.

As Steve and Dov arrived at the first warehouse, Chris and Nick were en route to the other warehouse. No cars were parked out front of the old shoe factory but they needed to look anyways. There was one way in and one way out with no lock on the main entrance. It was known that this place was a hangout for teenagers on the weekend and there was always some kind of party happening but this lowlife would have no idea about them and might suspect it to be abandoned. "Property clear, 1534 cleared the shoe factory, what is your status 1544" Steve radioed the others asking for updates. "This is 1544, we are at the paint factory off of State Route 9 and it is clean. Lets meet at the old metal factory and try our luck. Over and out." When the two sets of officers arrived, there was the same type of tire markings headed towards the back. Steve took out his phone and adjusted his camera on his vest. "Traci, we see the same tire markings that were found at the house. We have reason to believe that he is inside and with Gail. My camera is on and streaming, but caution the backup to the Metal Framework Factory." Dov and Chris took the front and Steve and Nick the back. The back door was unlocked and as they entered, the smell of dust, metal and blood filled their noses. To the left was one corridor and the right, another. "Steve take the right and Ill take the left." Nick offered a plan that seemed plausible, if it was just one man, this would be a piece of cake. "Achoo." Both men stopped in their tracks. They both had heard the sneeze and it was coming from Nicks corridor. Using signals Nick was about to enter the lone room on that side of the hall while Steve entered the lone door on the other side of the hall. They were clearly in the old administrative part of the building as the area was sectioned like offices. Nick and Steve both broke the door on the count of three and all Steve heard was "Freeze." "1544 to Precinct we have Eli in Custody. I repeat we have Eli in custody. Oliver had just arrived with backup and they all secured the man who was eating a hot pocket in his boxers. Steve continued the search and when he opened the next door, his eyes and the officers back at the office both saw the same thing. A helpless Gail, laying naked with cuts and bruises all over and two gaping bullet wounds tied to sturdy bars on the cold concrete floor. Steve rushed over and found a pair of jaw pliers and cut the chain holding her hostage. He picked the unconscious body up and ran outside where the car was parked. He knew she did not have the time to wait on an ambulance and the hospital was only a few minutes away. There was a cheer from the precinct, a sign of relief, but for Gail, her friends and the woman she loved, this was far from being over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love the comments and thanks for your support**

The waiting room was filled with officers, friends and family alike when Gail was in emergency surgery. The doctor was surprised that she hung on with as much blood that she had lost and the shock that she endured. Holly was sitting in the corner with Andy, Traci and Chloe all silent but hearts heavy. The last time she was in this waiting room, she was holding Gails hand waiting on news of Chloe and Swarek. This was the place that Gail introduced her to Steve and Chris, this was their starting point.

Addison: 5:09 pm- Hey babe, I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner and watch a movie. I wouldn't mind snuggling up to you and falling asleep to you. Let me know.

About 3 hours later, the doctor emerged into the waiting room confronting all of the blondes friends. "She made it through surgery but these next 24 hours will be vital to her survival. It surprised us all that she was still breathing when she was brought in. All we can do now is hope that she continues to fight." the doctor sounded serious and that tone was frightening to the officers. _Would Gail make it? Would she pull through and be able to live a happy normal life again? _The thoughts flooded each and every officers mind but not one word was spoken. Holly stepped out of the waiting room and called Addison.

"Hello. Sorry, I wont be able to do dinner tonight. I am at the hospital and am waiting on some information on a friend of mine who was taken hostage this weekend. I am not in the mood to do anything but sit here with those that will keep me sane." Holly felt no remorse in telling Addison that right now she was not what she needed. "It is Gail isn't it? I heard something on the news that a cop from the 15th division was taken from the Penny on Saturday night. You were romantically involved with her weren't you?" Holly did not want to lie anymore and did not feel like disappointing herself or Addison anymore then she already had. "Yes, I was romantically involved with Gail and up until 4 weeks ago, I was falling for her. Things went south and we never cleared the air. Right now she needs support and I need to be there. I like you Addison, i do, but right now is not the time for us. I will find you soon, I have to go now. Goodbye." Holly hung the phone up and felt refreshed, she was by no means in the clear with Gail but it was the first step to mending their friendship and being there to support her through whatever it was she would need in order to heal.

Steve was the first to visit Gail and when he walked in, his heart skipped a beat. His little sister was laying there with a tube down her throat and lines in all of her limbs. She was black and blue all over and looked like she was lifeless. A tear daring to fall from his eye was what made him close them and grab hold of her hand. "Gail, I know you probably cannot hear me, but I need you to pull through. I need you to understand that you are not only wanted on this earth but also needed. You have a whole room of officers out there who need you not to mention Holly who hasn't left our side since this started. You are loved and you need to come home to us." With the ending of his speech, the door opened and the nurse walked in. She was giving Gail medication and going over the plan of care with Steve. A plan that started with waking up and then from there regaining strength and then outpatient care and physical therapy but for now, the immediate plan was just to open her eyes. Tomorrow they would stop the drug induced coma and allow her body to try to breathe on its own. With a nod of the head and a pat on the shoulder, she left Steve with his sister and his thoughts of how this could happen to such a gentle creature.

The waiting room was quite until about 11 pm when the beast walked in. Elaine Peck stormed through the doors asking after her daughter. She found Frank sitting in the corner and waltzed right over to him."Why is it that I have to find out from reports that my daughter went missing and that she was brought to the hospital for emergency surgery?" Frank had no answers but just looked at the ground and could only apologize. Steve came out and led his mother back to the room where her daughter had laid. Elaine said nothing but just glanced at the little girl that was always fighting and combative, anxious and absurd. _Where is my little girl at?_ The older woman was harsh and rough around the edges but that would always be her little girl. She was harsh with Gail because she knew that Gail could take it, that Gail would return the fire and handle it in her own way. Steve left the two women alone and rejoined the officers in the waiting room just patiently passing time until his mother rejoined them.

Elaine came out of the room about twenty minutes later with red eyes and a heavy heart. She sat down next to Steve who was one seat away from Holly. Elaine sent glances her way due to the fact that she had never seen this woman before. _Who was she and what was she doing here? If she was important to Gail why had she never seen her? _Elaine was thinking hard before she just was abrupt and asked Holly who she was and why she was here. "I am a friend of Gails. I work as the Forensic Pathologist for the city and work directly with the 15th division." Holly said while she extended her hand. "Dr. Holly Stewart." The mother returned the handshake with "Superintendent Elaine Peck."

The clock was moving miserably slow. Holly wanted to see Gail, she wanted to touch her hand and just assure herself that Gail would be okay. The brunette waited patiently as the officers took turns visiting their friend. She felt that they deserved to see her first and then when it was her time she would get to spend as much as she needed with the blonde. Oliver who was the second to last to see Gail came out and woke Holly from her light sleep that seemed to take control. "Honey, go see our girl. She is waiting for you." Holly stood up and wiped the sleep from her eyes and shuffled into Gails room anxiously awaiting the moment she would be alone with the blonde. Tears filled her eyes looking down at the officer. She knew that there was a risk of Gail getting injured on the job, after all it was that thought that made her drag Gail into the interrogation room to begin with, but she never actually planned for it. She brought the chair over to the side of the bed and grabbed Gails hand and just sat and thought about the miracle that was laying before her. She couldn't express her gratitude to the great God above enough that he kept her off of her autopsy table. With that thought she kissed Gails forehead and told her that she would be here for the blonde when those icy blues opened. She needed Gail to know that she was not going anywhere and they would be stuck in the tree together. Her eyes were heavy and all she needed to sleep was Gails hand in hers and the thought of recovery on the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys are not bored with this yet. I promise that it will deliver and will get really juicy and good. **

**Thanks for the reviews**

The beeping of the machines startled Holly at 3:25 am and she found herself holding tightly onto the younger womans hand and her head resting on the bed. She must have fallen asleep but now the machines were going insane and the beeps were stressing her out. She let go of Gail and walked out to the nurses station where the night nurse was charting. Taylor, who was responsible for Gail was quite young and very attractive, the kind of woman that would have peaked Hollys interest but right now that was not what she was focusing on. "Um hi, room 333, Gail Peck, her machines are beeping and they wont stop. I don't know what is happening and if you would come take a look that would be appreciated." Holly was wiping the sleep from her eyes when she looked out into the waiting room of the ICU and to her surprise everyone was still there, asleep on the ground and the chairs, making do with what they had.

When Hol retreated back to Gails room, the nurse was silencing the machines with a smile on her face. "It appears that your friend here is fighting to wake up. Ill need to call the physician and inform him and see what he would like to do next, ill be right back." This information left a smile on Hollys face and she wanted to go wake the others to share the news but if it was a false alarm she did not want to get anyone's hopes up only to disappoint. The brunette walked back over to her chair and grabbed the blondes hand stroking the top of it with her thumb. "Gail, honey, I am so sorry for how i acted towards you and I want you to know that when you wake I will be here and wont go anywhere unless you ask me too." A small squeeze of the hand and Holly lit up like a Christmas tree. _Could it be, could Gail be waking up? _Holly's thoughts were pounding and had the thoughts been about anything else it would have given her a headache but this time the thoughts were welcomed. Taylor returned with a saline lock and a clasp. "The doctor said we could cut the medication and wait for her to wake naturally. We will keep her on oxygen but I will remove the tube and hopefully her body will start to function without the machine." As Hol watched Taylor play around with all of the womans tubes, her heart felt heavy. She wished that she was able to take the woman away from this pain and trade her places. By 5:45 am, Steve and Traci were entering the room. Time had passed and Holly had fallen back asleep. When the two noticed that the tubes were out and Gail's monitors were not as present, they both left the room to go inquire about the nights events. When the two found out that Gail was trying to wake on her own, they went and woke the others to share the news. All eight officers went into the room and checked out the miracle that was occurring right before them. Holly awoke to a handful of gleaming whispering officers that were all ecstatic that their friend was on the mend. "If you want, you guys can go home and I will stay with her until she wakes. Go home, get cleaned up and rested and then come back and ill call if anything happens." Holly suggested. All of the officers seemed okay with the suggestion as they trusted that Gail would be in good hands with Holly and with that they were on their way home.

It wasn't long before lunch that Elaine came barging into the room with a smile of the great news, but her smile disappeared as soon as she noted that Holly was in the chair reading. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. I figured everyone had left, why are you still here? What is it that is keeping you here Dr. Stewart?" Holly was unaware if it was her place to share why she was still by Gail's side and why she wasn't planning on leaving, but she knew that until Elaine knew the truth, she wouldn't stop asking.

"Superintendent Peck, it is not a concern to you why your daughter is so important to me, she just is and I feel that as her friend I have the right to be here for her. " With such nerve, Holly had thrown Elaine a curve ball that she wasn't expecting. Most people did not confront Elaine let alone tell her that her opinion didn't matter. Elaine was curious as to who this woman was so after she left the hospital yesterday so per her usual self she went home and did her research. Quite impressed with Holly and her achievements she felt proud to have such a prominent member of the medical society working for the city, but what she did not like so much was that Holly was an out lesbian and that was very obvious by the notes and facts that Elaine was able to find. Holly had no idea that Elaine researched her and that the reason for Elaine's attitude towards her kindness was skepticism. Holly vacated the room to allow the mother to spend time with her daughter and plus it gave her an excuse to eat. She hadn't left the bedside since she fell asleep next to the woman last night. About an hour later when she returned from lunch, Elaine was gone but in her place was a note on the bedside table.

_Dr. Stewart, I am sorry for my hostility. I am sure that you can understand that I am just as nervous and excited for my daughters recovery as the next person but my frustration was present with you this morning. I appreciate your presence with my daughter and the support I know you will give her. I would like to get to know you more if you are as important to Gail as you lead on and as I can see that she is to you. Take Care. Elaine. _

Was this Elaine's way of saying that she knew about them or was she just apologizing for her irrational attitude earlier on? Holly did not care much about the reasoning but the fact that she was approved by Elaine was a huge step, so she wadded the note up and shoved it into her pocket. Grabbing Gails hand and laying down in the chair next to her, Holly let her eyes slip closed allowing the reality to be taken over by her dreams.

"Hello?" a soft raspy whisper escaped from the ill womans lips. As her voice cracked she spoke again, "Hello?" Holly heard Gail but felt that this dream was way to good to wake from. Gail was speaking and that meant that she was okay and if she woke up she would awaken to a lifeless Gail. "Hello?" Holly knew that this time this was not a dream and her eyes shot open and her body sat up seeing that Gail had indeed broken the coma and was awake. "Gail! You are awake. How do you feel?" Gail was surprised to be in the hospital, she fell unconscious after the shot to the abdomen and really did not expect to wake up and especially not wake up to the woman she was falling for. "Hi. I am okay, tired and in pain but okay. My eyes want to shut again, is that okay?" Gail sounded so innocent, Holly leaned in and kissed Gail on the forehead lingering long enough that a tear fell down her cheek and with that Gail closed her eyes and Holly opened her heart. She left the room and found the day nurse to inform her that Gail had woken up and that she was going to step out to call the others. "Steve, its Holly, she woke up for about 5 minutes and then fell back asleep but she did wake and I am sure she will again tonight." Steve yelled with glee and thanked Holly for calling and told her that he would inform the others and she could expect them all within the hour. Holly retreated back to the room and sat on the edge of the bed stroking the blondes arm and with that she felt that she could leave and clean up knowing that Gail would be okay. She stood up, kissed her cheek and promised to return. This was the just the start of a very long journey and if she wanted to be apart of it, she needed to be ready, and ready she would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, I have been really busy. thanks for continuing to read...**

When Gail had opened her eyes, she was very disoriented. She felt nauseated and exhausted, like she hadn't slept in days when in reality that is all she had done. There were cards and balloons all over the room, but next to her bed on the nightstand sat a dozen red roses and a card that was unopened. She went to grab it but was too weak to turn so she pressed the call light button to alert the nurse that she needed some help. When the nurse had arrived Gail had asked if anyone had been into see her since she was taken off of the machines, and was pleased to find out that indeed everyone including Holly had been there. She then told the nurse she felt sick to her stomach and asked if she would so graciously hand her the card off the nightstand. When all was said and done the nurse went to grab the medicine and left the blonde to her card.

_Blue Eyed Beauty, _

_There are no words long enough to encompass my apologies, no sentences strong enough to show my feelings and no emotions wide enough to express these past few days. I know that things have been rocky between us and I take full responsibility for that, you came to apologize and I threw it in your face. There are things I would like to say, emotions i would like to share and thoughts i would like to indulge in but know that this is not the time nor place. This is my apology, this is me asking for your open mind and forgiveness. From the moment you stopped me in that crime scene, you have meandered in my thoughts. You sparked something in me when you returned my kiss and you propelled my emotions when you expressed similar ones. I am asking for you to be my friend, to erase the past few weeks and to start fresh, because if almost loosing you for a lifetime isn't a good enough reminder as to how much I need and want you, then I do not know what is!_

_-Lunchbox_

Gail had realized that there was a smile from ear to ear after she had read that last sentence, Holly had said she wanted and needed her That was a step in the right direction after two steps back. Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door and she welcomed the unknown guest with a "Come In." Elaine Peck had graced the blonde with her presence and as soon as Gail was waiting for the speech on safety and precautions, her mother let out a sob. "Oh Gail, I am so pleased to see you awake and doing well. I refuse to ever fear losing you again and that means you have to be more careful." As she grabbed Gails hand, the blonde felt sorry for this strong willed woman, the woman she had never seen broken. The mother sat in silence before looking directly at her daughter and started to ask a question when the nurse reappeared with her medication. After the medication had been administered the mother couldn't resist anymore, and while stroking the back of her daughters hand she asked "Who is the beautiful brunette who refuses to leave your side?" Gail was shocked, had they met and if so what had they talked about? "Holly! Is she here? have you met her? what did you talk about?" Gail was suddenly anxious at the thought of the two interacting. A simple smile appeared on the superintendents face and she just nodded with a simple, "I like her and I approve." Gail needed nothing else but to return a smile and all was settled on that topic. As the blondes eyes started to close, her mother kissed her cheek and slowly exited the room.

Gail was running extremely fast, she had been running for miles when she felt a sharp pain in her back and then hot breath on her neck. He had captured her and she was very aware of what he would do to her. She felt her clothes being ripped off, one by one and her skin became cold and sensitive. She started yelling and shaking and that is when she woke up in a fierce panic to find the room was still and the tv on with a small petite figure curled up in the chair fast asleep. "Holly? Holly?" Gail spoke in a whisper hoping to wake the women who seemed so tired. Holly had opened her eyes and turned to face the blonde. The lopsided smile had emerged onto her face and she stood up with a stretch and sauntered over to Gail who was still sweating from her nightmare. "How do you feel?" She asked the blonde who was now sitting up. "I feel okay, a little better each time I sleep. I got your card, thanks for taking the time to write that, meant a lot." Holly was unsure of what that meant, but with a small gesture she was sitting on the side of the bed and scooped the blondes hand into her own. A tear started to form in the corner of her eye and she couldn't fathom looking at Gail, not in this broken state anyway. "I thought that I had lost you before, and I moved on, but in reality you were always right there. The moment of real pain and real loss came when I saw the live video of you laying on the floor, naked and lifeless and there was absolutely no reason to believe you would hold on." Holly made a small movement and looked into the icy blue eyes that latched onto the dark brown ones. Gail reached up and wiped the falling tears from Holly's cheek and with the sheer contact, Holly had goosebumps. Gail noticed the chicken skin and a smile ignited on the inside knowing that she still had as much effect on Holly as the brunette had on her. Holly slowly and carefully climbed into bed and positioned herself very carefully next to Gail to not crush or hurt anything and as the two laid in comfortable silence, the clock continually turned until both were fast asleep.

It had been a week since Gail had left the Intensive Care Unit and was now residing on Medsurge. Today was hopefully the day that discharge options would be talked about. All felt right except the surgical wounds, but her friends were all okay, her mother had been sweet and Holly had a sudden shift in perspective. As the doctor started to talk about options, the door opened and in walked the brunette that made Gail shiver. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked as she clung to the door as an easy escape. The doctor asked if it was okay to talk in front of her and Gail nodded knowing full well that Holly would be a great set of ears for a second opinion. The older women sauntered over to the chair and sat watching Gail intently listen. The doctor started rattling off options for the blonde and none of them sounded appealing until the last one, "You can be released to a home health care agency that will come to your house 3 times a week with physical therapy 5 times a week." Gail thought that was excessive, but considering she would be able to be at home and not in a facility she immediately agreed. The doctor then proceeded to enquire about her living situation, if she had any extra space or spare rooms that they would be able to utilize in the healing process and when Gail had said that "she unfortunately lived in a three bedroom apartment with two boys," the doctor apologetically told her that home health care would be an option but she would have to leave for physical therapy. The blonde frowned realizing she couldn't drive due yet to the bullet in the leg and would have to heavily rely on her friends, that was until the brunette chimed in. "I have extra space, two extra rooms, so she can stay by me and have PT in the other room..." Gail looked at her and the unexpected offer and asked "Really, you would let me come and invade your house with all of these doctors and nurses coming over." Holly looked at the doctor and stated that "she would be able to monitor her closely and was a medical professional as well and could take care of her if need be." The doctor agreed to that plan and handed the brunette the discharge instructions. "With that, you are free to go home, just know that the home health care will last two weeks and physical therapy for one month." Gail smiled and thanked the doctor for his care and Holly stood and shook his hand and then he disappeared behind the door. Holly then retreated back to the bed and sat on the side of it while they waited for the nurse to come discharge the blonde.

Gail looked at Holly with a huge smile on her face, "Look nerd, I know you feel bad about what happened and all but you don't have to put your life on hold because of me. This will mean a hectic home for you after you leave a hectic job and I know you have a personal life and people will expect things of you and what about Addis-," Holly could not let Gail think about that woman for another moment, and with that she cut her off just as Gail had taught her, with her lips. Gail returned the kiss timidly, it was slow and sweet and when Holly pulled back just enough to rest her forehead on Gails, she spoke. "Do not mention her name again, right now in this moment I have one mission, to make sure you are taken care of and get back on your feet." That was all Gail needed, she grabbed the brunettes neck and pulled her into a hungry kiss, one that spoke volumes, one that changed from sweet to needy very quickly. Gail bit at Holly's bottom lip and provoked a guttural moan from the woman sitting across from her. Tongues danced, and hands gripped until the door opened and the nurse coughed. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to disconnect your IV so that you can leave, once that is done, you can change and I am assuming that your she will be taking you home?" Gail nodded and smiled internally at the thought of that, Holly was taking her home, to the town-home she had grown to love and to a life she had learned to live. She didn't know why Holly offered to keep her for the month, but all that she cared about was for a month, Holly would be hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love that you guys stayed around and waited for the updates. I apologize again for the delay! I promise to have smut in the next few chapters.**

Holly was quiet on the drive home, she was unaware of what these next few weeks would hold. She wanted to be able to take care of Gail and nurture her without making the blonde feel inadequate, but she knew that Gail would put up a fight and want to do things on her own. Holly pulled the black BMW into the driveway and Gail so eagerly opened the door. "Hold on there officer, i am going to have to ask you to wait for my assistance." With a slight smile to tell Gail that she was being friendly, Holly exited the car and made her way around to the passenger side. Helping the younger woman out of the car with as little contact as possible, the blonde decided to burst the brunettes bubble. "So am I sleeping downstairs or are you going to continue this chivalrous act and carry me up the stairs?" Holly had not thought that through but she refused to show Gail that, "I am stronger than I look officer!" Holly replied with wit. As the door opened, the smell of incense and Holly filled the blondes nostrils. She had gone about 6 weeks without that smell and oh how she missed it. The blonde closed her eyes as she entered into the entry way and a smile enveloped her face. "What has you smiling so big?" Holly was becoming more and more curious the more that she watched Gail. The blonde could not, would not and should not let the brunette know how happy she was to be there. Gail, with Holly's help, laid on the couch with her leg elevated and a pillow under her back to ease the pressure of the whole that was attempting to close. Holly administered the pain meds that were about an hour overdue and watched as the beautiful blonde slowly drifted into sleep.

(HOLLY)

_How could you let something like that go? How could you stop fighting even after she warned you she would create an emergency situation? _Her mind was running rampant with thoughts that provoked answers she could not produce. A nice cup of tea and a autopsy journal was all that she needed to distract her mind from topics she was trying to avoid. Holly was reading her journal, when she heard a faint grunt coming from the woman asleep on the couch. She looked in that direction and could not help admire what she saw. This woman had completely captured her, she was all encompassing and intriguing. Her beauty was profound and as she slept she looked so innocent. Holly noted and committed to memory all of the facial features that were relaxed, like her lips and how they barely parted when she slept and her eyes how they were so big yet contained under the porcelain skin and the short blonde hair that was slowly starting to grow. The tough facade was gone and the simplistic one had arrived. Holly knew that those thoughts would creep in from time to time. Their story was definitely incomplete and that was hard to ignore. They met, they went to the batting cages, shared a kiss, shared an interrogation room, made out in the shower and met some friends. That story had so many gaps and so much more to offer and just because they kissed in the hospital, did not mean that Holly was in the clear. She was unsure of what the future held for these two, and if Gail choose to have her as a friend and a friend only, then Holly would respect that. She lost track of time staring at the blonde and before she knew it, her stomach alerted her that it was time for dinner. Gail was still sleeping and Holly was unsure of her appetite, so she made steak with baked potatoes, rolls and salad and divvied up a plate for Gail just in case. "Hey Hols, whatever you are making, hope you know that your house guest would like some too!" Holly was sure glad that the charming and sarcastic Gail had returned. As she walked back into the living room with two plates in hand, she found the blonde sitting up and patiently waiting.

(GAIL)

"I didn't know you could cook!" The blonde kept repeating as she scarfed down dinner. "There is a lot you don't know about me. Things that we have yet to share together." Holly realized that might have sounded pushy and offsetting but Gail just smiled and replied with "Touche." As dinner wrapped up and the plates were placed in the sink, Holly had admitted to needing a shower, when Gail had mentioned that she too would like to get cleaned up but a bath would be preferable. "You might have to help me nerd, I am not sure how mobile I will be and we wouldn't want a drowning after i survived all that other shit." The mere thought of what Gail had gone through, had thrown Holly offtrack, it brought back the realization that she could have very well lost Gail for good. "Earth to Holly," Gail was waving her hands in the air to grab the brunettes attention. She was waiting for Holly to snap out of it, when she asked "You wanna shower first or help me into the bath?" Holly walked over to the couch and picked Gail up, and to the blondes surprise, carried her up the 28 stairs that led to the second story. Gail non admittedly breathed the brunette in, she was physically so close to this woman, but something felt off. She placed her head into the crevice of Holly's neck and closed her eyes to enjoy the simplistic gesture. While the bath was running, Gail had successfully removed her socks and after that she was at a loss, she needed help. "Holly, I cant even undress myself," she called through the small crack in the door and the brunette immediately arrived. So far in this relationship, they had only explored the contours and valleys through clothes, neither had seen the others bare skin. Holly gulped and was very timid when she was removing the blondes shirt. She was very aware of this butterfly that fluttered in her stomach. As the brunette raised the shirt a few inches, there was a bandage and her eyes involuntarily closed with the image of Gail being helpless. "Stop acting like you don't want to take my clothes off and do it," Gail said with a cocky smile. With that Holly slowly removed the shirt to avoid ripping any bandages off. Next, Gail grabbed her shoulder and steadied herself on the side as she raised one leg to void the garment and then the next. There she was in all her glory, with black and blues and bandages and stiches, sitting on the side of the bath with nothing but a bra and underwear on. The brunettes breath hitched as she noticed the beauty that radiated even through all the torturous signs she had endured. Gail was simply stunning. Again, on cloud nine, Gail broke her thought process, "Are you going to finish or do i have to bathe in my underwear and bra." Gail was very aware of what she was doing, her arms were not broken, she could have easily taken her bra and underwear off, but she wanted Holly too, she wanted to watch this woman she was smitten with, undress her. As Holly voided the unwanted garments and helped Gail into the bath, there was nothing else she could do but stare. "You act like you've never seen a naked woman before." Holly smirked, "I have, just none like you." The redness rushed up the blondes neck and to her face very quickly. "What now Holly?" Gail wanted to know what would happen between them, what their relationship or lack there of would become. "I know that before I was taken, you were happy and had this beautiful girl on your ar- " Holly tried to silence her with a look but Gail enforced this conversation and they both knew it needed to happen. "I felt how you were stern with me when you told me you were seeing someone, I watched you smile at her like I have never seen you smile at anyone, I know you care about her and you have yet to talk to her since I was taken." Holly had so much to say but didn't know where to begin. "Soap my back, please?" Gail was playing games and as far as anyone was concerned it was working. Holly lathered her hands and placed them on the back and started to give the blonde a back massage only to give herself goosebumps. "I don't know where to begin Gail. I was stern because if i hadn't been, I would have grabbed you right there and given in. I was acting to care about her more than anyone because I wanted you to see that I was fine without you and I haven't talked to her since you were taken because the thought of never having you back, pushed all my fake actions and feelings out the window. There are things about you that I have never been able to pinpoint, things I probably never will. I know that 9 days ago when you woke up, my soul was sure of two things, one being that you are needed in my life and the second being you are beyond wanted in my life. I will respect whatever capacity that is, but I need you there, and that women would not allow it, not after she told me that it was clear there was always someone or something else on my mind." Gail was playing with the bubbles during Hollys' spiel and was unsure of what to say. "When I was laying there, naked and cold, I was hoping that no one would find me. I was praying that the worst part of it was over that I would suffer for a short time and then it would be done. But then a thought popped into my head, and I believe that is why I survived. There is only one medical examiner for the city and I didn't want to end up on your table for an autopsy. I did not want you to have to pull the sheet back and reveal a broken, tormented, abused body that you once knew." Holly had stopped rubbing soap on her back when she fell onto her knees and let out a cry. Gail turned around in the tub the best that she could and stroked Holly's cheek. "I am here, you are here, we are both okay and alive, lets just take this one day at a time and see where things go." Gail said with certainty in her voice that Holly refused to ignore. She raised her head and looked at the blonde and as the tears fell, she sat up and kissed the blondes forehead where she lingered until she felt her point was conveyed. She would never walk out of this blondes life again, not when she just got her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys continue to enjoy**

While Gail had been soaking in the bath, Holly had simply and nonchalantly undressed in the large walk in closet adjacent to the bathroom and jumped into the shower that was part glass part tile. The tiles went about waist high and the glass from there on up. The bath tub that Gail was in was facing the right wall and the shower was at the back leaving both women to bathe in peace. Gail turned as far as she could and nearly strained herself to peak towards the shower and to her amusement, there she was, naked and under running water. Both women were trying so hard to maintain their cool, but secretly they both wanted each other but it was not the right time. Gail noticed the curves of the brunettes upper body and enjoyed watching the white foam take over the olive toned skin. Holly was about to turn around and Gail so casually slipped down and around so that Holly would have no idea she was being watched. Gail had been in the bath long enough to prune but she didn't mind, it was warm and felt good on her sore body. Holly was in and out of the shower as quickly as possible and as she got ready for bed and they sat in comfortable silence, the doorbell rang. "Ill be right back, call me if you need anything," the brunette offered and then left the bathroom.

(Holly)

As she prepared to open the door, she noticed a familiar white Lexus sitting in her driveway. She opened the door and there was a worn out, worn down woman standing in front of her with tear stains and alcohol tainted breath. "I am drunk, I am craving you and I haven't stopped thinking about you." Addison blurted out extremely loud in her drunken state. Holly was agitated that she had first off driven while intoxicated and secondly that she felt it was appropriate to come over at this time of night after the conversation that they had just had a few days prior. "You cannot just come in here and expect this act to work on me, Addison I told you that this was not the time nor place for us." The blonde sitting upstairs heard the name and perked up knowing that must have been her downstairs. _Why was she here? _Gail thought to herself. _What could she possibly want with Holly? Had Holly not expressed to her what she had already told me? _Addison had let herself in past Holly and ended up sitting on the bar stool just looking at all the paperwork and medications that were strewn about. "She is here, isn't she?" Addison asked with apprehension. "You just jumped from one person to the next without even blinking an eye. What kind of person are you?" Holly was agitated with this woman but she could understand how it looked and how it might feel. "How about i call you a cab to get you home safely." With the release of her final word, the woman lunged and kissed Holly with such might it knocked the two of them down onto the couch. Holly was disatissfied with the event that was taking place and a thump came from upstairs. She immediately rolled out from under the woman causing her to hit the ground and took the stairs two by two until the women she was caring for was spotted on the ground. "I called for you but I figured you were busy," the blonde admitted. There was blood running down her body from the wound to the abdomen, it appeared in her not so graceful exit, a stitch had popped causing a steady flow of blood. Holly immediately regretting ever leaving Gails side was now wrapping the wound and the woman in a white fluffy towel as she peered under the cabinet for her "lunchbox", she was a doctor after all. The officer allowed the doctor to restitch her gaping hole and then felt the rush of pain and then self conscious, that she was weak and vulnerable and there was this woman staring at her from the doorway that she did not know. "Can i help you?" Gail asked with sternness and attitude which caused Holly to turn around with a shocked expression. "Why are you up here? Go back down until I can call you a cab." Holly was showing a side that Gail had never seen, frustration. She was always cool and collected, like a cucumber. "So this is what you left me for? This beat up, run down woman who can't even take care of herself?" That was all that Addison needed to say when Holly stood up and slapped the woman right in the face. "Get out now, go downstairs and get out, do not ever come back here again or ever try and contact me again. That woman sitting down there is more put together than you will ever be, she is more beautiful then you could ever dream of being and I am not taking care of her because she cannot but I am taking care of her because i can." With a red imprint on her face and a stern woman pushing her down the hall, the ex girlfriend walked out the door and got into her car and would hopefully never appear again.

Holly returned to the bathroom with pain pills and a sterile bandage. "I am sorry about that, I tried to get rid of her and didn't want her to drive. She came in and was selfish and I should not have allowed it. She distracted me enough to let you get hurt and then insulted you in my own house." Holly was fuming and Gail could tell that it had truly upset her. "It is okay, she is right, I am broken and beat up, worn out and down and you are taking care of me. Her words could not be more true in this moment, but I know better. I refuse to let someone else tell me I am not good enough for anyone." Gail was referring to Lisa and wanted to reassure Holly that she was not running or escaping, they simply were seeing where life took them. As Holly was helping Gail slip into pyjamas, she ran her hands on the bare skin of Gails thighs giving both women goosebumps and shivers. "This is harder than i thought it would be. Before we were slowly progressing but now I feel like I have missed out on so much with you. I feel like if we had been together all this time, there is no way that I could have resisted you." Holly admitted as her hands slowly rubbed the bare skin below them. Holly was memorizing what the porcelain skin looked and felt like unsure if she would get another chance too. "When you touch me, when you come close and I smell you, my heart races and my muscles tighten." Gail replied with a shy smile. This appeared to be a raw moment for both the women sitting on the bed. Once Holly felt like she had committed the feeling to memory, she finished dressing Gail and then told her that if she needed anything, she would be across the hall in the guest room. "Don't be silly, you are not allowed to sleep in the guest room while i have your room." Gail sternly said trying to be nice but in reality, she couldn't imagine lying in the bed of the women she cared so deeply for without her. The smell, the feel, the cool satin sheets, the warmth of impending thoughts.

"Let me sleep in there and you in here, or you could sleep with me in here?" Gail offered as a retaliation. "I mean next to me not with, I didn't mean to, I just, it is easier that way in case something happens." Holly just smiled and told her that would be okay as long as she was okay with it. As Holly tucked Gail into her side of the bed, everything Gail feared came true, the smell of Holly overwhelmed her, patchouli and rose, the earthy natural smells, the cool satin sheets felt like silk on her skin and the thoughts of what it would be like to sleep next to the woman she couldn't stop thinking about. Holly bent down and kissed the blondes forehead and told her not to hesitate waking her up, that she would be right there in case she needed anything and how glad she was that she agreed to let her help out. As she curled into the bed and turned the light out on the nightstand, she shifted on her side to face Gail. "Goodnight Gail, sleep well." Gail replied with the traditional "Goodnight Holly, you too." With simple good night wishes, the two women were starting to sleep when Holly felt the brush of the younger womans lips on her own. "Thank you for everything," Gail whispered against her friends lips. Holly, not wanting to hurt Gail grasped her cheek and whispered "Glad you let me," and latched her lips onto the officers. Holly brushed her tongue against Gails and whimpered when Gail deepened the kiss letting her hand slide down to Hollys slightly covered abdomen. Holly broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Gails when she admitted that if the two continued, it would be impossible to stop her. Gail respected the olders woman concern and laid back down but instead grabbed Hollys hand and drifted off into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**working into smut, don't want to rush it. thanks for sticking through this. review so i know if i should continue writing**

Gail woke in a panic, she had forgotten where she was until she noticed a bright green number which alerted her that it was 5:23 am, way to early to be awake and then it dawned on her, she was at Holly's. Holly was curled up into a ball with little to no covers and somewhere in the middle of the night had discarded her shirt and pants until she was only in her white underwear. The blondes mouth went dry and the images were starting to reappear. Gail, not wanting to wake the older woman, pulled the covers up over Hollys exposed body and started to spoon her from behind when she realized that her recent injuries were getting in the way. Frustrated and agitated, the blonde let out a groan that initiated the brunette to turn over and place her head on the chest of the younger woman. After the two were all cozy and snuggled in, wait what was Gail doing? She did not snuggle especially with someone she had yet to sleep with. She thought about how this woman that was laying on top of her was changing her for the better. She was becoming soft, sweet and sentimental, unsure if she was ready to let go of her bad-ass reputation, Gail just smiled, kissed the brunettes head and closed her eyes again.

_Ring Buzz Ring Buzz Ring Buzz- _Holly quickly turned over to realize the doorbell was ringing. When she finally had gotten out of bed, thrown a shirt and some short shorts on and gone to the box- she realized that she had allowed Gail to oversleep the first appointment. She had buzzed the door open and turned around to find a young stunning brunette who had classy style and beautiful green eyes. This was going to be a problem, not for her, but she instantly disliked the fact that this woman would be with Gail for the majority of the week and touching her in places she had yet to touch. "Hi, I am Rosalie, the Physical Therapist that will be working with Gail Peck." Holly uninterested in her spiel nodded and apologized that she was not ready but would have her downstairs as quickly as possible. The brunette had retreated upstairs to find Gail still sleeping with such ease. Holly had crawled back into bed and tried waking Gail multiple times in multiple ways but all she got was grunts. She straddled the blonde and bent over kissing her softly, and that seemed to have done the trick. "Well good morning beautiful, finally I got your attention." Gail smiled at the first image that popped into her mind as her eyes opened. She could very well get used to this. "Good morning and to what do i owe the pleasure of you straddling me first thing in the morning?" Getting all hyped and excited, she placed her hands on Holly's hips until Holly broke the bubble the blonde was living in with "Physical therapy is downstairs waiting on you." Gail was displeased with that but felt the quicker she was able to get it done, the faster she could potentially return to this very scene with the brunette. Holly helped Gail get dressed in clothes that were comfortable but not flattering knowing full well what waited downstairs. She picked Gail up and took the stairs one by one very carefully and slowly as to not drop the precious cargo she was carrying.

Holly pretended to be writing her journal while Gail was working with Rosalie but she found herself looking over computer instead of at her computer. She watched how this woman assessed the blondes body and carefully massaged out muscles that were getting overused. She was fuming on the inside, but felt guilty because Gail was not hers to be jealous over. The laughs and the jokes, the smiles and the flirting, it seemed to go on for hours until Gail made eye contact with Holly noting the sour facial expression. Gail knew this woman was bothering the brunette, she was attractive and accomplished and resembled Holly enough to peak Gails interest, so she toyed around with the woman sitting across from her to gain a reaction from the woman she truly cared for, and it was working. As Rosalie started to pack her car, the blonde whistled to grab the brunettes attention. Holly seemed distracted and ignored the noise Gail offered. Once Rosalie had scheduled the time for the following day, Gail was calling for her friend. Holly knew she was being ridiculous but could not help the feeling. She grabbed the pain meds as PT was hard on Gail and walked over to her friend. "Does that work for you? Do you find that attractive and appealing or where you doing it to get my attention, because if so it worked!" Holly said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Holly, we are not together, we are agreeing to see where this goes, but yes I was just toying with your mind, I am the least bit interested in her." Holly felt tense at the first comment but eased into the end of the sentence.

"What if I told you that I have yet to stop thinking about you, or the way you kiss, the way you smell, the way you care and the way you watch me. What if i said, I felt different because of you and felt a change occurring in my soul. If I told you that had we not had that hiccup in our relationship, I would have made love to you over and over again and be falling in love with you. What if I told you that I see something with you in my future? What would you do with all of that information? " Gail was being raw and honest with Holly, she was being vulnerable offering that information up, but she felt a spark that she refused to deny when she woke up next to Holly that morning. Holly shocked by the admittance was stunned into silence, she simply gave Gail that lopsided grin and replied with "What if I told you that from the very beginning those thoughts have invaded my head as well?" Holly slowly pushed Gail down so that her back was on the couch. She lowered her body atop the blondes in a careful way to avoid hurting her. She kissed Gail's forehead in a way that sent shivers down the blondes spine and when Holly pulled back she found her lips attached to Gails. She enjoyed the slow exploratory kisses that reaffirmed what they both had confessed but Gail was clearly needing more. She needed to feel the words that were spoken both in her soul and physically. As Gail deepened the kiss, her hands gathered at the hem of Holly's shirt. She nonchalantly slid her hands up the brunettes back exposing more skin to tease. Holly felt the blondes touch at the apex of her thighs. This blonde was dangerous. She was lethal, with one touch, Holly was putty in her hands. Gail toyed with the bare skin of the doctors back until she needed more, she unclasped Holly's bra with one swoop and that mere motion left Holly with little oxygen in her lungs. The officer kissed the brunette so passionately that she was unaware of her hands teasing the doctors rib and breast. She swiped her thumb on the side of both breasts and Holly whimpered and jerked until she heard an agonizing grunt from Gail. Her abdomen was knocked and the pain was excruciating. Holly feeling terrible for hurting Gail slid off of the officer, panting and weak noticing that the blonde was also struggling to regain composure. This month would be long and treacherous if they didn't end up together, Holly thought. Gail apologized for the anticipation that she left Holly with due to the pain and instead asked her to come lay next to her and as Holly curled up beside her and got comfortable she let the blonde close her eyes and try to nap. After a few moments of thinking, the brunette asked, "What if i told you that i was falling madly in love with you?" Her question only to be returned with a slight snore and soft breaths beating against her neck. For now the simple admission would have to do until she acquired the courage to simply admit to her feelings face to face with the woman that caused them.


End file.
